Recently, various electronic devices such as smart phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), portable multimedia players (PMPs), MP3 players, wearable devices, and/or the like, have been widely spread to users. Users may access a variety of contents through those various electronic devices.
Most electronic devices have camera modules mounted thereto to allow users to photograph desired objects anytime and anywhere. Under certain conditions, distortion may occur in a photograph in which a face is shown and legs look short. Other shortcomings of conventional approaches will become evident upon comparison of such approaches with the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.